This project will investigate prognostic factors for survial from colorectal carcinoma. The data to be considered will be cases on file in the Connecticut Tumor Registry, which is a member of the Cancer Surveillance, Epidemiology and End Results (SEER) Group. Statistical methodology will be developed so that survival analysis with covariates can be done for cancer registry data. A computer program will be developed which may be used for other analyses of survival data. The analysis will simultaneously consider, using a regression-like approach, the effect of several factors on survival so that the interrelationship among the factors may be investigated. The prognostic variables of interest include demographic variables (age, race, and sex), treatment, and extent of disease. In addition, information on socio-economic status, environmental factors, and associated lesions will be investigated to determine their effect on survival.